Distraction
by AsukiSan
Summary: Something was wrong with Grimmjow's Shinigami, so he decides to try and find out what was wrong


**This be Yaoi! Don't like? Don't read and leave rude comments!**

Something was defiantly off with his Shinigami, he couldn't place it, but Grimmjow knew that his mate wasn't like his normal self. It started with having to repeat some of his sentences directed at Ichigo, then it lead to his problem now, he wasn't paying attention to him at all! The Shinigami's attitude was… not his normal scowling attitude that the Espada grew to love. Every time Grimmjow would try to talk about something to his berry, Ichigo would act like he was studying when he was really flipping through random pages, and if that part says 'He's probably looking for a page' then listen to this, he wasn't even looking AT the book! The Sexta decided that it was time to confront his Shinigami about his distraction.

When the Shinigami came home from school, he went into his normal routine and walked over to his desk to 'work' on his homework.

"Ichigo." The Espada tried being straight-forward,

"Grimmjow." Huh, he got a reply this time.

"What's wrong with you? You've been… distracted lately."

"And… you care… why?" The Shinigami muttered and grabbed his math book. Grimmjow could only stare dumbly at his lover

"You're my mate, haven't I made that clear, Ichi?"

"Is that so?" The red-head replied opening the dreaded book. The Arrancar had almost lost all patience with him!

"Why are you acting this way?"

"Why do you care?" The Shinigami looked like he was going to lose his patience as well. That's when whatever thread was holding Grimmjow's temper together finally snapped and he dragged the boy on to the bed

"As I've said before, you're my mate! If you don't tell me why you're acting like this way towards me, how can I can fix it?" The Shinigami was quite a few moments before wrapping his arms around the Espada and pulled Grimmjow close to him.

"Do you love me, Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice almost came out in a whisper. Grimmjow had no idea what to say; of course he felt love for the Shinigami!

"What brought this question up?"

"Just answer the question, Grimmjow." Ichigo's voice was in a mix of sadness, embarrassment, but it still had his normal sarcastic tone to it.

"Of course I love you." The Sexta hide his blush from the Shinigami "What made you think that I didn't?"

"You never say it, and the only time you ever show it is when you have sex with me." The red-head seemed to slump against the Espada.

"Well, I never figured you to be the 'romantic type' so… that's why." The Espada sort of lied, it's true that he never figured Ichigo to be that type, but false when he said that was his reason; in truth, he didn't want to appear weak to his Berry and such.

"You liar." The Arrancar almost flinched "I know you have other reasons for not showing it." Ichigo merely sighed, "It's just kind of…. Sad."

"Don't let it get to you. I'm not used to giving 'romantic' crap." The Espada thought he said something wrong when his Shinigami didn't reply. "Ichi?"

"I guess… that's understandable." He seemed almost disappointed;

"What do you want me to do for you?" Ichi stayed silent for a few moments before replying

"I don't know…" he mumbled "I've never really been in a situation like this. It's just so confusing now." Grimmjow had no idea what to say, he's never really been in a situation like this either; he suddenly had this idea

"Ichi? You can top me."

"How's that going to help us?"

"You always say that I never let you top and such, and I just want you to…. Feel better and all." He slightly blushed, "And I really don't know how to make you know that I do love you, this truly is the only way I know how to show it." Ichigo nodded,

"I understand." The Shinigami sat up "All I want is for you to at say 'I love you' at least once and a while, and without sex involved from it."

"I do love you." The teen smiled

"I know." He remained quite a few moments "Can I still take your offer?" Ichigo gave a small smile. Grimmjow nodded and laid back with his elbows propped on the bed,

"Of course, my Shinigami." Ichigo gave him a smirk before climbing on top the Espada. Grimmjow felt a slight hesitation as Ichigo kissed his lips; he had to keep reminding himself that this was for Ichigo, for his Berry. It was almost as if Ichigo could sense his hesitation and pulled back

"You don't have to do this you know. I don't want to force you into anything." Now that felt like a guilt trip or something!

"It's alright, I just need to get used to this is all." For the Espada, this was true, he needed to make Ichigo happy and he needed that satisfaction to know he did something right for his mate. The Shinigami nodded and continued to kiss his lover's lips before finally roaming in his mouth. Ichigo loved the taste he finds there, every time he gets this kind of chance and his taste was kind of spicy yet somewhat sweet at the same time.

As Ichigo freely roamed around his lover's mouth, he moved his hand over the Sexta's firm and well-built chest, trying to discover the pattern of the muscles. The Shinigami's mouth moved from Grimmjow's, to Grimmjow's throat; the Sexta's breath hitched as he felt Ichigo find his spot and was doing everything the teen could do to make that spot turn a nice dark shade of purple.

"Ichi…." The Espada had no idea what to say, he couldn't even form any sentences to describe how it felt to be dominated and feel pleasured at the same time. Ichigo smiled at his work and moved down to his chest; his tongue had begun to memorize the lines of muscles, and the texture of the skin. He soon traced the outlines of each nipple. The Espada moaned out, he didn't know how maddening his Shinigami's touches were, it gave him this funny feeling, like he should appreciate this more. "Feels so good!" Ichigo pulled away for a moment and smiled at his Arrancar

"I'm glad. And I want to give you more." The Sexta smirked

"Then give it to me as much as you want, this is your night." The Espada pulled Ichigo into a lustful, yet loving kiss. Ichigo kissed back, filling his own love into it. The Shinigami soon pulled away, only far enough to speak

"Do you want to get prepped?" Grimmjow gave it a moment's thought, he concluded that it wouldn't hurt, it would make Ichigo happy and he nodded. The teen smiled and grabbed his bottle of lube. He poured the fluid on to his finger and placed them at the Arrancar's entrance "Ready, Grimm?" The Espada nodded; he moaned appreciatively as he felt two fingers slip in, since Ichigo knew that the Espada could take it. Ichigo carefully thrusted his fingers in and out, scissoring them and would brush his prostate; his Arrancar moaned and gasped at every little movement he felt from the Shinigami's fingers, but the pleasure didn't last. The teen removed the fingers and settled himself in-between the Espada's legs "Ready?"

"Bring it, Ichi." The Sexta smirked up at Ichigo. The red-head nodded and slowly pushed into his Arrancar. Both Arrancar and Shinigami moaned at the feeling of heat in and out of each other.

"Grimm… you're so warm…" Ichigo placed his hands next the Espada's head.

"S-so are you, Ichi…" Grimmjow gripped the Shinigami's shoulders. "Move, Ichi!" Ichigo smirked at his lover's command, but obeyed it anyway, he need to move, to feel the surrounding heat. As their pace picked up, Ichigo moved with all his might and will, but his problem was that his stamina didn't last long; Grimmjow sensed his Berry losing his speed and decided to help out; the Espada flipped them over, surprising Ichigo. The Shinigami was about to question the Espada when he felt his lover begin to ride him.

"Grimm!" Ichigo gripped the Arrancar's hips. Grimmjow continued to ride Ichigo until they felt their climax coming closer; Ichigo quickly flipped them back over and went as fast and as hard as he could until they finally released. The Shinigami pulled out of his Arrancar and fell next to him,

"Soo…"Ichigo looked up at Grimmjow "How do you feel now?" Ichigo smiled

"Better, thanks Grimm." The Shinigami kissed the Espada before dozing off; Grimmjow chuckled and pulled him close before falling asleep as well.

30 minutes later~

"WAAHAAHHAHA" Ichigo woke to the sounds of annoyance, "W-wh-what?" The Shinigami looked down next to his bed to find that lion-plushie, Kon. Ichigo blanched and realized that he had discovered them

"Shit!"

"What is it, Ichigo?" Grimmjow groaned as he woke up and looked where Ichigo was looking

"Well fuck. Looks like you've some explaining to do, Ichi!" Grimmjow laughed out.

"Grimmjow!" They complete ignored poor Kon, and later forgot about him.


End file.
